


Damned If I Do...

by AgentBuzzkill



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Clint/Loki drabble posted on my Tumblr awhile ago. Based off this prompt: </p>
<p>Clint finds himself with an odd desire to see Loki one last time before Thor has to take him back to Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned If I Do...

They kept him in a cell for a few days, while Thor settled any last demands on Midgard. And he may have gone to visit that mortal girl for a day or two. It wasn’t as if Loki cared much. He could certainly break out if he had the will to, but he knew that once he returned to Asgard he would be hoping for captivity as peaceful as a Midgardian cell.

So the days in his SHIELD cell were quiet, until the door to his cell opened and Clint Barton stepped through.

The archer was the last person Loki had expected to visit (he really hadn’t expected anyone to visit) but he kept his face expressionless and calm.

“Come to say goodbye?” he said coolly. “Or have you come to kill me? Truthfully I wouldn’t put up much of a fight, your best chance to do away with me is now.”

“I haven’t come here to kill you,” Barton says, “I just-“

“You just had to see me?” Loki’s lips twitched into a smirk, “Couldn’t bear to think of your former master being dragged away in chains? I can hardly blame you. I am irresistible.”

The man’s hands clenched into fists at his side. “You’re making it very hard to be civil.”

“Civility is useless to the damned, and I am most certainly damned.”

“I just needed to know-“

“Know what? Why I picked you?”

The silence told him the answer to that.

“I picked you,” Loki’s eyes met the archer’s, “because you were there. And you had heart. And there was such life within you, such spirit. You are a skilled fighter and marksman, your loyalty is steadfast. I would be a fool to not want you by my side.”

Barton seemed at a loss for words.

“Is that all you wanted?” Loki looked down at the chains on his wrists, his ankles. “I’d like to go back to my solitude now, if you don’t mind.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Loki’s gaze shot up, and both seemed surprised at Clint’s question.

“You don’t seem like the type of person to enjoy loneliness,” Barton said, though he was edging towards the door.

“Nobody enjoys loneliness, Little Archer,” Loki said as he watched the man’s retreat from him, “but some grow accustomed to it over the years.”

“And are you one of those people?” Barton said, a hand on the door.

“Would I still want you if I was?”

Barton blinked, and a flurry of emotions flashed across his face. “G-Goodbye,” he said as he left the room, the thump of the door closing and locking a sound of finality.

“Goodbye, Little Archer.”


End file.
